One For The Road
by pandaax92
Summary: A/U: Piper just finished college and is out on a date, but it doesn't result in what she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

One For The Road

It was a nice breezy spring night in New York City. It was the type of night where tourists were walking aimlessly around the City looking for a club or bar to go to, but the locals were hanging around their regular dive bars. Taxies were busy driving around patrons who were either one of two things; drunk and looking for another establishment to enjoy, or sober and wanting to be the former. Unfortunately, one woman was not either.

Piper Chapman was fresh out of college and was on a date with a gentleman she knew from her best friend, Polly. Piper was generally okay with being single, but every once in a while she had a weak moment and just wanted to have somebody. Anybody.

Polly recommended said gentleman during one of those weak moments. This particular moment was last night.

"_You are always sitting around not enjoying the city. Do you know how many men are walking around the city waiting for you?" Polly questioned._

"_No. Nobody is waiting for me to keep them company. Men at our age just want us to warm their bed and help them with nightly cardio workouts."_

"_Is that so wrong? That is your problem. You need to get laid." Piper rolled her eyes._

"_No I don't. I'm perfectly fine in that department." Piper's best friend rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. After a few clicks on her phone, Piper felt her phone vibrate._

"_Fine. If you don't need to get laid then at least make an effort to meet somebody instead of moaning and groaning on my couch."_

"_But I like your couch." Piper looked at her phone. Polly sent her a contact. "Larry Bloom? Really? Isn't he the guy friend of yours who is a writer?" Polly nodded._

"_Text him, call him, throw rocks at his window… whatever. Tomorrow is Friday night and you need new surroundings." Piper tapped on her phone, which Piper was suspecting that she was texting somebody. The blonde looked out the window of her friend's apartment._

_Piper knew she wasn't bad looking. She went to the gym 3 or 4 times a week depending on how much ice cream she ate, always looked presentable in public, and she was smart. Just last month she graduated from Smith College with a major in business management. She had a blast at college, but didn't do the typical things college attendees did. No parties, not a lot of drinking, and never skipped class. Her parents were paying for college, and she didn't want to waste their money or time. Most nights she stayed in her dorm working on papers or studying. When she happened to have a free block of time she would head back home to decompress with Polly over a glass of wine. One glass. Always one. Piper knew she was a lightweight._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friends hand smacking her on the arm._

"_Done!" Piper flinched and rubbed her arm._

"_Ouch? And done what?" The blonde saw her friend's smile. Oh no._

"_You have a date tomorrow night with Larry! Text him with your address and he will pick you up tomorrow at 8."_

Piper leaned back against her chair and sighed. The date was just as anybody would expect from a polite, nice, charming, and funny man. He came by her place at 8pm sharp and handed her flowers. Then he took her to a local pub for some drinks and light food. Piper was just drinking a glass of white wine, and was snacking on the nachos. Larry was nice, but she felt he was kind of bland. He was almost too normal. The blonde knew she shouldn't be complaining that a nice guy was interested in her, but she just wasn't having fun. Plus, Larry kept on rambling about a piece he was working on. She honestly had no idea what the piece was on because she zoned out while picking at the nachos.

Larry was currently in the bathroom and Piper took this moment to step outside into the breezy air. As soon as she felt the air on her face she sighed and looked up at the stars. Even though the city blocked out a lot of the stars she could still see the North Star and other popular constellations. It really was a beautiful night. Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door to the pub slammed shut. Piper turned around to watch a woman walk out with a drunken grin on her face. She couldn't help but watch the woman's movements.

The woman was tall, lean, and had dark hair. She had on jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. The t-shirt and jeans hugged her in all the right places. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and tapped a lighter out of the pack. She placed the roll of tobacco between her teeth and light it. The lighter illuminated her face enough to give Piper brief glance. She had black rimmed glasses that a cliché school teacher would have, but it worked for her. As the mysterious woman was putting her belongings back into her pocket their eyes met. Piper immediately looked away.

"Want one?" The woman spoke. Her face was deep and sexy. The kind of voice that sends shivers up your spine no matter what came out of their mouth. It did just that to Piper. She looked back to the direction of the voice.

"Sorry?" Piper asked. The woman smiled and took a drag of the cigarette.

"Smoke. Do you want one?" Piper stared at the cigarette in the woman's hand. Piper never smoked in her life. She wasn't distracted by the cigarette, but just the general presence of this woman. She just looked at her hand then back at her. The dark haired woman laughed, stuck the cigarette between her teeth, and then reached behind her. She pulled the pack out of her pocket again, and opened the top. Piper waved her hand to her.

"I don't smoke. Thank you for the offer." The woman closed the lid then returned it to its original place.

"Thank you to offer you cancer? No problem blondie." Piper stared. What?

"If you know what they do to you then why do you smoke?" The woman slid her glasses to the top of her head, scratched the tip of her nose, and then slid her glasses back on her face. This was done with a slight smile on her face.

"I also know car crashes happen every day. Doesn't mean I don't travel in them." Piper nodded then looked around for her date. No sign of him. The woman took a step towards the blonde. "Hey, can I borrow your phone real quick? Mine died. I just need to tell my boss I won't be into work tomorrow." Piper looked back at her and tilted her head slightly.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." The dark haired woman nodded.

"Yeah, and?" Piper unzipped her clutch and handed the woman her phone.

"Here."

Then something happened. Just briefly their fingers brushed and Piper nearly jumped back from what felt a shock through her entire body. All she could do was look at the woman's hand that held her phone. The screen reflected into her glasses as she typed quickly then handed her phone back. It took all of 20 seconds. That was fast. Piper was almost excited to take the phone back and catch another brief touch of electricity, but the woman just tossed her phone to her.

"Thanks. So, what brings you to this dump of a place tonight?"

"I'm on a date." The other woman took a drag of her cigarette and nodded.

"How's that going?"

"Horrible. He is so boring!" Why did she just say that to somebody she didn't know? It wasn't any of her business to ask, but Piper just said it. No hesitation either.

"Most men are." Piper turned towards her and rocked her weight to her other foot.

"Why are you here if you aren't on a date and if you don't like it?" She laughed, flicked her cigarette into the street, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm here with friends. Just because a place looks like crap, doesn't mean it isn't fun. You are very judgmental. Lighten up." Piper gawked at her.

"Who ARE you?" The woman smiled brightly.

"My name is Alex."

I haven't written fan fiction in FOREVER. Please let me know what you think. Good? Bad?

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I have gotten a really good response from this. THANK YOU! Reviews, favs, follows, etc… it means a lot! I will try to upload a new chapter every other day. I have a good idea where I want to go with this, but no solid "timeline".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, show, or general storyline from the show. This is for fun.

Chapter 2:

"My name is Alex." Piper eyed her up and down. This mysterious woman had a name, and somehow 'Alex' just seemed to fit her aurora. "What is your name, blondie?"

"Piper." Alex smiled a thousand-watt smile to her.

"Well, Piper, since you aren't having a good time can I interest you in something else?" Piper raised her eyebrow to the raven-haired woman.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something other than being bored by writer-boy. It is a Friday night, in New York City. Plus, it is still early. I'm sure we can find something to get into." Alex winked at her.

"O-kay?" Piper felt her hands getting clammy, but her heart was pounding. Was she nervous, excited, sick, or all of the above?

"That wasn't a very confident answer. I will take it. Give me 2 minutes." Then Alex disappeared into the dimly light bar. She saw her walk over to a table where a few woman sat. She grabbed a jacket and headed over to the bar. As Piper was watching Alex she saw out of the corner of her eye that Larry returned to the table. Without thinking she hid behind a corner in the side alley. What was she doing? She never did anything like this. Who was this Alex person and why did she have the affect she did over her? Piper knew she was always "curious" about being with a woman, but never thought she had the guts to go through with it. The idea always intrigued her, especially in college, but she just ignored it. Curiosity killed the cat was always her motto.

She peaked around the corner and didn't see Larry. She took this time to walk deeper into the alley and pull out her phone. She texted him.

**I'm sorry. I have a family emergency. Thank you for the company!**

Piper didn't have the courage to tell Larry the truth. She didn't like conflict. Emotional chaos was not a strong suit of hers. As she finished texting him, she heard the front door close to the bar and heard that delectable voice again. She was talking on the phone.

"No. Nothing. No prospects. I know we need people for Italy, but I can't force it. Yes. Got it."

Piper rounded the corner as she saw the woman put a phone into her jacket pocket. Alex saw Piper from around the wall and smiled.

"I thought your phone was dead?" Alex smiled then tossed her head back in laughter.

"Oh god, you believed that? That's incredibly cute." Piper crossed her arms as Alex sipped on a drink in a plastic cup.

"Then what did you do with my phone?"

"I put my number in there. Here." Alex handed the woman the cup and then started walking.

"What's this?" Piper raised the cup to her nose and took a sniff. "Did you put drugs in here?" Alex turned around facing Piper, but was walking backwards.

"It's alcohol, and no. I already have you, so why do I need drugs?" For some reason this sent Piper's stomach into flip flops. Who is this woman, and how is she doing what she is doing to her? She rose the drink to her lips through a smile. The drink had almost no alcohol to it, and tasted like coconut and mint. Piper walked towards and with the woman. As Piper caught up to her Alex placed her hand on the small of her back. Piper felt electricity shoot through her spine.

"What is this?" Alex turned her head towards the blonde and flashed a sly grin.

"One for the road."

Throughout the walk both woman chatted, flirted, and laughed at the people drunkenly stumbling around the streets. Piper had no idea where they were going, but about 20 minutes later the stopped in front of a club. The sign was flashy and read 'Hurley's'. Piper has never heard of this club, but that shouldn't surprise her because she barely knew of any. Alex stopped in front of the club and smiled at the bouncer. There was a line a block long along the front wall. Woman and men stood around in club clothes, or lack of. She saw too many short skirts from the woman, and the men had button down shirts. She looked down and noticed she was severely under-dressed in her jeans and blouse. Alex could of worn sweats and still looked drop dead sexy, Piper realized.

"Hey Rob, plus one tonight." The bouncer looked like a stone wall. Piper was sure if he put her head between his biceps he would crack her like a walnut.

Rob nodded to Alex, smiled at Piper, then unhooked the red velvet rope and let the two woman descend into the club. Alex turned around and offered her hand to Piper. Without hesitation, Piper took it and shivered when Alex entwined her fingers with hers. The taller woman pulled Piper close and leaned towards her ear.

"Stop thinking so much. Do you trust me?" Alex huskily whispered into Piper's ear. Piper suddenly felt hot everywhere. Alex laughed into her ear feeling the warm breath on her neck. "50 shades of red looks good on you. C'mon." She pulled back then nodded her head towards the balcony. They climbed up a set of spiral stairs. As they reached the landing Alex let go of Piper's hand, grabbed 2 very bright looking shots and handed one to Piper. Alex held hers up in the air.

"To not thinking." She yelled. Alex tilted her head back and took the shot out of the tube. Piper stared at the woman as she slowly licked her lips. Fuck it. Piper took the shot and felt the warmth travel from her throat to her belly. The darker haired woman smiled and walked over to the balcony. Piper followed and felt the bass through her feet. The music was pumping, people danced, and bright lights bounced off the bodies on the dance floor. Piper placed her hands on the railings and looked down. Truthfully, she had never been in a club. It was all so foreign. Alex stood next to her, but her back was against the railing just looking at Piper. There was a sparkle in her eyes. Through her glasses Piper could tell her eyes softened. It was almost like the emerald irises melted into a sea of green. Without looking, Alex raised a finger and immediately a woman in fishnets arrived with the shot tray. Alex grabbed two more. Still staring into her eyes, she took the shot. Piper did the same. Alex took the tubes, placed them on the table across from them. Piper turned around to watch her. Was she purposely rolling her hips as she walked the short distance? Probably. This woman was… indescribable.

Alex took Pipers hand, pulled her body close, and started rocking to the music. The taller woman placed her hands on the shorter's waist. Piper just gawked at the woman, but seconds later felt herself moving to the music as well. The space between them was getting smaller and smaller after each beat from the music. Piper's hands went to Alex's shoulders and let them hang loosely. As soon as there was no space between them, both woman gasped. A shock went through both their bodies, and Piper was pretty sure the lights were about to explode from the electricity surge. She looked down, noticed the non-existent space, and then looked back up. Eyes were burning into hers, and she didn't want it to stop. Piper's hands trailed over Alex's shoulders, down her arms, and then tightly held onto her hips. Her hands felt the roll of the woman's hips against her body, and for the first time tonight she didn't blush. She didn't feel nervous, scared, or anxious.

Alex slipped her thumbs into the back belt loops, and then slowly slipped her fingers under the back of Piper's shirt. The skin on skin contact nearly made Piper collapse. Her knees turned into jello. At that moment Piper realized she was where she was supposed be. Both woman were having sex with their eyes staring right into each other's. Their bodies were close, moving together to the beat of the music, and not giving a damn what was going on around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the response! It's really awesome to know that people all over the world are reading this. I enjoy writing it as much as you guys enjoy reading (I hope). Enjoy the newest chapter, and as always… feedback! Creative feedback is very much appreciated :D

Chapter 3

After a couple more shots in the women's system and several rounds of dancing, the women were sitting on a love seat in the corner of the room. Alex had a darkly mixed drink in her left hand while her other was resting on Piper's knee, and Piper had a glass of wine being held by both hands. Piper's body was turned towards Alex as she had all of her attention. Piper was slightly drunk as she could feel the beat of the bass through every nerve in her body, but this did not distract her. The distraction came from Alex's thumb lightly rubbing her knee. The touch was soft and careful, but it didn't stop the fact it left a warm tingle feeling. The feeling was heading north, but Piper didn't care.

"So tell me what I need to know about you?" The blonde took a sip from her wine and smacked her lips together in thought.

"What do you want to know?" Alex slid her glasses up to rest on her head. The hair surrounding her face was pushed back by the frames, and Piper looked at her face. Really looked. The dark haired woman had deep green eyes, but it wasn't the color that made her breath hitch in her throat. It was the look in her eyes. They sparkled with curiosity, but had a soft feel of comfort. Piper had never felt this way about anybody, nonetheless a woman. She didn't care as long as the feeling didn't go away.

"Everything. Anything." Alex's hand started to travel up, and Piper watched her fingers lightly graze her skin. Goosebumps were very noticeable along her skin. Then suddenly she stopped. The green eyed woman suddenly picked up her hand, downed her drink with a shiver, stood up, and offered Piper her hand. Piper did the same and stood up. Her head suddenly had a head rush. Were the lights supposed to be that bright?

Alex steadied the woman by putting her hands on Piper's waist.

"Whoa. You alright?" She said with a giggle.

"Wine hit me a little fast."

"Ah. So it was just the wine and not the shots, vodka cranberry, or several stolen sips from my glass?" Piper responded by sticking her tongue out. Alex leaned closer to the blonde so she was about an inch from her face. "Be careful what you do with that tongue." Piper just stared as Alex smirked. God damn this woman is going to melt her into a puddle of sexual tension. The darker haired woman put her glasses back on her face and pulled the woman along to exit the club.

"Where are we going?" Alex smirked.

"Back to my place." Piper stopped walking mid stride out on the sidewalk and just stared with her jaw dropped.

"Uhh… what?"

"Calm down. I'm not going to take advantage of you, unless you want me to?" Alex winked and Piper tried to talk but no words came out. Another sexy smirk from the raven haired woman.

"Uhh…"

"I'm assuming you drove to the bar and met your date there. It was a first date and you wanted a way out just in case. I provided the way out. You are way too drunk to drive, or even walk 20 minutes to your car. I don't want to drop you off at home and not have anybody to watch you. The next solution is for you to go to a friends, but you don't want them to see you drunk or even getting out of a cab late at night. So, you are coming home with me to sleep it off. I will drop you off at your car tomorrow." Piper was seriously speechless now. How did she know all that? Did she say something earlier? No, she couldn't have. Piper could have demanded to go home, but she was right. She was nowhere near sobriety to drive home or even unlock her own front door. Piper sighed in defeat and kept walking.

Alex stopped at the closest street corner and hailed down a cab. Both women slid into the cab and Alex told the cab driver her address. Piper looked out the window at the city passing her by most of the ride there trying to not pay attention to the closed environment and the woman stealing looks at her.

Alex tossed the cabbie the money and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Piper was definitely feeling the alcohol now and was quietly trying to hiccup. It wasn't working.

The two walked into the apartment after Alex unlocked the door and Piper just gawked at the front room. From floor to ceiling were book shelves completely stuffed with novels. Exquisite art was on the walls that wasn't covered by books. Piper was happy with just a crappy picture from Target.

"Wow. This is really nice." Alex smiled, took the woman by the hand, and led her into the living room. Piper obediently followed her into the room that looked just as nice as the last. Alex put her hand on the arm of the leather sofa and took her shoes off. She let them drop next to the couch and took off her shirt. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes to get into something more comfortable. Is that ok?" Piper rocked back and forth unwillingly. How much did she drink? Couldn't have been more than 3 shots and a glass of wine. Oh. The vodka cranberry as well. Along with the rum and coke. Shit. She was drunk.

"But you just met me!" Alex started unbuttoning her pants and started walking towards Piper. She stopped close enough to Piper that they were breathing the same air. Alex's breath felt warm on her face and she smelled of smoke, cinnamon, and a bit of bourbon. It made Piper's mouth water.

"No. I met you about 5 hours ago. I'll finish unclothing in the bedroom. I'll grab you some clothes as well. Make yourself comfortable." She spun around and started unzipping her pants as she walked away into her room. Piper wobbled then plopped down on the couch. What was this woman doing to her? She met her early in the night and now she was sleeping over. Would she sleep with her? Alex seems like the kind of "one and done" person Piper avoided. Although, Piper didn't seem to mind. Even though she looked away, she got a peak at Alex as she started undressing. Her stomach was flat and toned. Her jeans hugged her hips low and in the right place. Her shoulder consisted of a few tattoos along with her upper arms. They were deadly sexy along her porcelain skin. She had a laced black bra on that accentuated her breasts. The look she got was enough to know Piper wanted her. A lot.

Alex returned with clothes in her hand but Alex had on a baggy t-shirt along with sweats. Her face was clean of make-up. She looked beautiful.

"I didn't know what you would wear so here you go." Alex placed the clothes on Piper's lap and sat on the sofa, but on the other side. Piper just leaned her head back and groaned. God. Her head was spinning but other things were happening she was very well aware of. Her heart was racing, she had clammy hands, and her whole body was warm. "What's wrong? Too much to drink?" Alex chuckled.

"I don't want to move." Piper turned her head and looked directly into Alex's eyes. Alex stared back. They both had a mutual agreement that it wasn't the alcohol.

"Me neither." Alex responded. She picked up a pillow from the other chair, put it on her lap, and patted it. It was an invitation for Piper, and she accepted without any thought. Piper scooted over, laid her head down, and pointed her eyed towards the wall. Both women sighed in unison then laughed lightly. It felt right. Being close with Alex without a thought to the world. She barely knew this woman, but knew she never wanted to leave this spot. Piper wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled as much as she could into Alex. Before Piper knew, Alex turned the woman's face up towards hers and Alex's face was extremely close that she could have sworn that she could feel her lips on hers. Piper's breath stopped and her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. Alex turned her head and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Thank you for the lovely evening." Her kiss was too short. Piper wanted more, but located elsewhere. Alex's kiss was soft, gentle, and heartwarmingly sweet. The blonde smiled and took Alex's hand in response. Piper turned her body and head towards Alex's body and sighed. She closed her eyes and sighed. The last thing Piper felt was Alex wrapping her fingers with hers and laying soft kisses on her knuckles before drifting off to a heavy alcohol and Alex induced sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, and another round of heartwarming responses. You guys are great. For kicks and giggles, I decided to do this chapter in Alex's POV. To give you all a better idea of how Alex is thinking, feeling, and how she reacts to recent events. As always, thanks and enjoy ;)

Chapter 4

Alex woke up to sun streaming through the blinds. The rays of light were already giving her a headache. She tried to stretch but noticed a weight on her lap. Alex looked down and smiled. Piper. This gorgeous, funny, humble, and outrageously naïve woman was on her lap and she couldn't of been happier. Last night after Piper fell asleep and started lightly snoring, she took the time to really look at the blonde. She noticed several things that made this woman incredibly adorable. How she folded her fingers into Alex's, the way she would adjust her head, the way she sounded when she sighed in her sleep, and the light snores that made a small trail of drool out of her mouth.

In the middle of the night when Alex felt Piper adjust, she lightly wiped the slobber away from her lips. Her fingers lingered and noticed how Piper tended to twitch her lips into a smile. Alex then slowly trailed her fingers down the blonde's neck, shoulders, and waist. She wanted to feel the woman's curves, her warmth, and comfort. As soon as she reached the sleeping woman's waist, Piper let out a sleepy moan. Alex started lightly rubbing Piper's hips and went back to sleep with a smile plastered on her face.

Alex went to steal a touch of the woman's face, but felt the woman move and heard her moan. This wasn't a sleepy, nice moan either. Alex looked right at Piper as her eyes fluttered open. Piper looked right at her then flung an arm over her eyes.

"Holy hell." Alex laughed.

"More like holy hangover." Piper moaned, turned over, and buried her head into Alex's lap.

"Ugh. How much did I drink?" Alex ran her fingers through the blonde's hair and chuckled.

"Enough to drown a small child. Your poor liver must be pissed off." She felt Piper lightly laugh at her and noticed the blonde's shirt rode up and exposed a bit of skin. Was that a tattoo? "Hey, I didn't know you had some ink. Let me see." Piper rolled back over so her face was looking up at Alex. She looked down.

"Oh. Yeah. That was from my very brief rebellious 'fuck the world' stage." Piper unbuttoned her jeans, pulled the zipper down, and pulled up her shirt a bit more. Alex felt like she might start drooling. Her skin was lightly tan while her stomach was flat and toned. She tried to act like she was looking at the tattoo, but she was really looking at the surrounding area.

"Wow." Shit. Did she say that out loud?

"Yeah. I got it when I was fresh out of high school. The star is supposed to remind me to follow my hopes and dreams." Piper ran her fingers over the tattoo in pride. Alex moved her hand from her side and ran her thumb lightly over the inked skin. Piper kept her hand on her stomach and just watched the other woman's hand on her hip. Alex felt like she was going to pass out from her shallow breathing. This woman was doing something to her, and as much as she was scared, she liked it. Her heart always beat fast, her stomach did flips, and her knees slightly wobbly. Was it just her? Did Piper feel the same things she felt? Alex traced the outline of Piper's tattoo lightly and slowly, trying to concentrate on her breathing.

Alex was a womanizer. She knew this and was generally comfortable with it. She found a woman who was attractive, used them for sex, and when they started getting feelings she would toss them aside. Sex was her release. Some people worked out, drank alcohol, took drugs, or took up a hobby. No. Not her. She had sex. She knew she was attractive, and her charm helped as well. She could have any woman, no matter their orientation. Alex was proud of this. Piper was different. Yes she wanted to jump on her right here and right now. Yes she wanted to release this sexual tension. Piper caused her to think, act, and perform differently. She was out last night with friends looking to get hammered. Instead, she found this beautiful woman and had a lovely time. She drank more than she wanted, but did not regret a single second of that night. Piper made her want to be better. Piper made her enjoy the little affectionate things she had read in books millions of times. Alex was never an affectionate person. Sitting on the couch enjoying this woman's company was different than usual, but she felt like time stopped and she never wanted this moment to end.

Piper was flipping over the flap of her jeans so she could but her pants on normally. Alex moved her hand from her exposed skin, and rested it on her stomach. Piper looked up and smiled.

"Let me see yours." Alex lifted her eyebrow and let out a chuckle.

"You have to be a bit more specific."

"Your tattoos." Alex sighed and started to get up. Piper lifted her head up, sat up on the couch, and crossed her legs watching Alex intently.

She started right into Piper's eyes as she tucked her fingers under the hem of her big t-shirt and lifted. She took off her shirt slower than usual, then tossed her shirt next to Piper. She looked down at the floor, then slowly looked up over the brim of her glasses. This was territory she was familiar with. Doing what she was confident with. Showing off her assets and flirting. What she wasn't ready for was Piper standing up and lightly running her fingers over my tattoos, one by one. Alex looked at Piper as she looked intensely at her tattoos, almost studying them. Her face was soft, but her eyes were filled with concentration. At first she ran her fingers around the tribal band on her arm. She laid her thumb on her arm and ran it around the circumference of the inked skin. Alex closed her eyes tight and let out a long exhale as she felt goose bumps on her arm start to come to life. When she opened her eyes, she saw Piper round her body to the right and run her thumb up her arm. Alex turned her head and watched Piper examine her art.

Alex was doing everything in her power not to crash her lips to the blonde's, because she didn't want to scare her away. For the first time in years, Alex was insecure and nervous around a woman. She didn't know what to do, or even expect. All Alex knew was that she didn't want this person to leave. Ever.

"Wow." Piper breathed. She walked around her back and was about to stop at her left arm, but stopped. Alex went to turn her body to her, but Piper laid her hand on Alex's left shoulder. Alex shivered at the touch and looked over her shoulder. Piper lightly tossed Alex's dark hair over her shoulder and ran her finger along the hidden art. Alex just looked forward and focused on the touch. Soft fingers were tracing the picture and she noticed the warmth from the other woman's fingers.

"What does this one mean?"

"Old legends say that you had to toss a pinch of the spilt salt over your left shoulder, into the face of the Devil who lurks there."Piper's fingers stopped after hearing the explanation and turned Alex to face her. Alex looked right into the blonde's blue eyes and shrugged. "I thought it was an oxymoron since I wanted to protect myself from the bad, but I am the bad." Piper just looked back into Alex's eyes and shook her head, disagreeing.

"You aren't bad, Alex." Her stomach did flips. That was the first time Piper said her name. It sounded like angels just sung to her. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Alex chuckled.

"You don't even know me." Piper smiled, walked over to the couch and grabbed Alex's shirt. She tossed it into her hands.

"Get dressed."

"Why? Don't like the view?" Alex put the shirt on then placed a hand on her hip. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Piper looked Alex straight in the eyes and spoke.

"Nope. You say I don't know you. That may be true, so I am changing that. Let me get to know you." Alex smiled so big that her cheeks hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! The response from the last chapter has been immensely heart-warming. I decided to sit down and right after I saw how much you guys wanted it. The next few chapters you will start to learn a little bit more back story (less Vauseman unfortunately) but it will be worth it! Promise! This chapter will be back to Piper's POV, but I liked writing in Alex's POV also. I'll start hopping between the two.

Also. The explanation Alex gave about her salt shaker tattoo (back left shoulder) is my personal explanation on it. You can read about the legends and ideology on the internet or even books.

As always: read, review, and enjoy!

Xx

Chapter 5

Piper left Alex in the kitchen as she was sipping on coffee and browsing through the paper. Alex told her she could shower and change into some of Alex's clothes. She liked how Alex knew she didn't want to go home. Honestly, this was the best time she has had in forever. Probably ever.

Piper went into Alex's room and looked around. The door to the bathroom was to her immediate left, and a chest with drawers. Piper decided to look through the drawers for a shirt. She knew Alex was taller so pants weren't an option.

Piper was about to pull out a t-shirt when she heard sipping behind her. She turned around to see Alex peaking over the lip of her mug.

"If you are looking for my panties they are in the top drawer on the right." Piper rolled her eyes, closed the drawer, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well thanks, but actually I was just going to grab a t-shirt."

"No pants? You are really honoring 'Sunday Funday' aren't you? Not that I mind." Piper bit her lower lip as Alex brushed by her, opened a drawer, and tossed her a pair of shorts along with a t-shirt.

"Thanks. Shower?" Alex used her mug to point to the door on the opposing wall. Piper smiled and walked towards the door.

As soon as she entered the room she closed the door, put her back against it and let out a frustrated moan. She met this woman not even 12 hours ago and she was already undressing in her house. Albeit it wasn't WITH the other woman, but it still went against everything she knew. She was sexually frustrated. Piper was never sexually frustrated. Sex usually wasn't on her priority list. Her priority list changed around 10pm last night. Before it was finding a job, paying her rent, and just trying to survive in New York. Somehow, the mysterious woman in the next room jumped to the top.

Piper turned the dial and started taking off her clothes. She still had on her jeans and shirt from last night. As she was taking her top off she noticed something different. Her shirt smelled faintly of Alex. A warm, musky scent filled her nostrils. Just her smell made Piper's legs wobble. She shook her head, discarded the rest of her clothes, and stepped into the shower.

The water hitting her back instantly calmed her tightened muscles. Her head still hurt from the hangover, but the hot water helped. Taking showers always helped. In college she took almost 3 showers a day because it calmed her more than any amount of alcohol or drug could. She felt the water drip down her shoulders, back, and stomach. It was soothing. She instinctually reached for the body wash and started moving the suds around until she noticed what exactly she was doing. Piper just used Alex's soap. What was going on? Her mind and body were totally out of sync. The damage was already done, so she resumed washing herself. She then began shampooing her hair. Her fingers massaged her scalp and worked the soap into her soaked hair. Sooner rather than later her hands reached for the dial, turned it off, and stepped out of the shower. Her eyes darted around the room and noticed there was only 1 towel. Piper figured if Alex gave her clothes to wear, then using the towel was fine too. She took the towel off the rack, wrapped it around her body, and began finger combing her hair.

Today was going to be interesting.

After getting dressed, Piper walked into the kitchen. Alex was dressed in black jeans and a red tank top. Piper smiled at Alex as she went to sit on the couch. She crossed her legs together. Alex followed and sat next to Piper as she tucked her legs underneath her. Piper turned her body towards the dark haired woman.

Alex smirked at the blonde. "Nice clothes. They look better on you than me." Piper shook her head in response.

"Not a chance." Alex's eyes grew soft at her remarks and took Piper's hand into hers. She rubbed her thumb across Piper's knuckles.

"What do you want to know about me?" Piper looked down at their hands and gave Alex a soft smile.

"Whatever you feel is worth knowing." Alex sighed, put her other arm on top of the couch, and settled into the cushions.

"Well, I'm 25 and I grew up in upstate New York with my mom. I don't have a relationship with my father. All my life I was a floater and didn't really know what I wanted to do. Now I live in this apartment in the city."

"What do you do for work?" Piper noticed Alex's hesitation with this question.

"I am a distributor for a pretty big business. I get to travel a lot because of it. That's the beauty. I'm really good at my job, and I get to see these beautiful places people rarely get to see in a lifetime."

"Do you still talk to your mom?" Alex's eyes light up at the question. Piper could tell Alex really adored her mother.

"Yeah. I'm really close to my mom. We talk all the time. She tells it how it is and doesn't give a shit what anybody thinks. She worked 4 jobs just to support us when I was younger." Piper smiled.

"She sounds like a lovely woman." Alex nodded then looked up into Piper's eyes.

"She is. She's one of my favorite people in the world." Piper stared back into the emerald eyes in front of her. She needed to know she wasn't the only one who felt this. The chemistry between them, the static floating between them, and the flow of electricity she felt throughout her entire body when they touched, and not to mention the sexual tension. Piper felt a swell of bravery as she flipped Alex's hand over and wrapped her fingers with the other woman's.

"Who is your favorite?"

Alex's eyes never broke from Piper's as she answered. "To be determined, but I have a pretty good feeling who will take the spot." Piper felt Alex's hand on her face as she brushed a strand of hair behind her hair. Alex slid her hand down, rested it on Piper's neck, and lightly ran her fingers over Piper's jaw. The younger woman was about to melt into a puddle on the leather couch.

"Me too." In a quick second Alex dropped both of her arms, wrapped her hands around Piper's ankles and pulled her towards herself. Their faces had to be a few inches from each other. Alex slid her hands up Pipers leg slowly inching up to her hips. She kept going up her body keeping her eyes locked on Piper's. Finally her hands stopped at Piper's cheeks. She held the woman's face in her hands. Piper couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding out her chest. She knew what was going to happen. One side of her wanted to stop her. The other side wanted it more than her next breath. It felt so good and so right.

Alex leaned closer so they were sharing the same air. She stopped within an inch of her face. Alex pushed her glasses onto the top of her head. Piper knew she had to close the gap. Alex was asking for permission, but without words. Piper spoke the words she had been thinking last night and today.

"Kiss me." Piper felt Alex's breath across her face as she laughed huskily.

Alex closed the gap by pulling Piper's face to hers and brushed her lips across Piper's as if she was testing the waters. Then, she pressed her lips against the blonde's. Piper felt the world float away. Her breath came back as she moaned against the woman's lips. The kiss was soft, light, but heart melting. Alex pulled back and rested her forehead against Piper's. She twisted a strand of the blonde's hair between her fingers. Piper wanted more. Much more. This woman was intoxicating as much as she was mysterious.

Piper took the front of Alex's shirt, and pulled her to her mouth. Piper crashed her lips to Alex's with a much more passion and heat. Alex kissed her back. Soon, Alex ran her tongue along Piper's bottom lip asking for access. Piper obliged and soon their lips and tongues were moving in unison. Alex's hands wrapped around Piper's waist and lifted the blonde onto her lap. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist and twisted her finger's in the dark hair. Alex pulled her close so there was absolutely no space between them. Piper moaned as Alex trailed her lips off Piper's lips and started sucking and nibbling at Piper's ear. She let out a deep moan in response. Alex then gave one last nibble on her earlobe then started trailing soft kisses along Piper's jaw. Her hands started drifting down the blonde's torso to the front of her shorts when something happened that neither of them expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Holy moly. I got a lot of wonderful feedback. Thank you! Due to one review (thanks Jax), I looked over my chapters and compared them to a few other stories. My chapters were approximately 1.4k words long, and the average good length is around 3-4k. I looked over a few of my personal OITNB fanfics as a reference. So I'll start writing them a bit longer.

I know you guys weren't particularly happy with the cliffhanger. I'm evil. I know.

Here is chapter 6! As always: read, review, and have fun ;)

This chapter is in third person POV. I keep jumping around with POVs, but let me know if you like a specific one.

Xx

Chapter 6

Alex gave one last nibble on her earlobe then started trailing soft kisses along Piper's jaw. Her hands started drifting down the blonde's torso to the front of her shorts when something happened that neither of them expected.

A knock on the door made Piper lift her head and look towards the direction of the distraction. Alex started laying wet kisses on Piper's neck. The blonde moaned in response.

"Ale- Door. Oh." Alex responded by lightly nipping at her neck leaving soft red spots. She laughed and Piper felt the warm air tickle the wet spots on her skin.

"I don't hear anything. What door? The one to the bedroom?" Piper leaned her head back as Alex clenched her hands on Piper's shoulder blades and kissed her jaw.

"N- No. Fr- Oh- Front." Alex swiftly lifted them both up and laid on top of Piper. Whoever was at the door kept knocking. Alex didn't give a damn who it was. It could have been the President and she wouldn't have answered. She crushed her lips to the younger woman's and slipped her hands under Piper's shirt. She trailed fingers up Piper's shirt, lightly trailing her nails along the soft skin. She stopped right before her breasts and trailed her fingers back down, in a teasing motion. Piper arched her back, wanting her touch. Wanting everything about her. She moaned in frustration.

"Tell me what you want." Alex groaned against the nape of her neck.

"You."

Knock knock knock.

Piper looked at the door, but Alex took her index finger and turned her head back to Alex's face. Alex looked directly into her eyes, deep into Piper's soul.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want." Piper reached her head up for a kiss, but Alex dodged it. She was standing, or laying, her ground. Piper rested her head back down on the pillow, placed her hand on Alex's cheek and smiled.

"Touch me. Everywhere. Anywhere." Alex's eyes melted into a pool of desire and tapped Piper's nose. She laughed at the look Piper gave her and went in for a kiss.

Piper's phone started ringing. She sighed in response.

"Go answer the door. I will answer my phone. Being interrupted seems to be unavoidable." Alex kissed Piper quickly, hopped off Piper and went towards the door. Piper rolled over and got her phone out of her bag from last night. It was Polly.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you? What the fuck did you do?!" Piper pinched her nose between her thumb and index finger. She got up and heard Alex screaming at somebody at the front door. A lot of 'fucks' 'dammit' and other profanities were sprinkled across her sentences. She walked into the kitchen and looked for a glass.

"Calm down."

"No. You do not get to tell me to calm down. I tell you to go out and have fun. Not disappear for 14 hours and ignore all of my texts. I almost called the cops. Larry said you just bailed. Said family emergency? I mean, Jesus, if you didn't want to go out at all you could have at least told me." Piper stuck the phone between her ear and shoulder as she found a glass and filled it at the sink.

"I didn't disappear. I'm fine. Plus, if I told you I didn't want to go out with Larry you would of forced me anyway. Don't give me that shit, Polly. He was a nice guy, but I was bored. He's too…" Piper looked around the corner and saw Alex walking towards the kitchen. She had pissed written all over her face. "Normal."

"What the fuck is wrong with normal?" Alex walked into the kitchen. She let out a deep breath and jumped up onto the marble counter top. She wiggled her finger to Piper. She pointed towards the phone in response.

"Everything? Do I deserve to just settle for somebody? Should I just deal with being safe and content all the time not having any fun?" Alex leaned forward grabbing the glass out of Piper's hand, placed it next to her, and pulled Piper between her legs. Piper just stared wide-eyed at the older woman.

"You bitch!" Alex leaned back and stared at the phone. Piper rolled her eyes and mouthed 'friend' as she pointed to the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Who did you fuck last night? You had a one night stand! Oh my sweet baby Jesus. Spill!" Piper shifted her weight to her other foot, placed her hand on her hip, and let out a frustrated moan.

"I didn't fuck anybody or have a one night stand. Calm your ass down."

"But you met somebody. Who is it? Somebody I know?" Alex could hear the conversation as she pulled Piper close.

"Uh… nobody you know." Alex started running her hands up and down Piper's waist. The touch was distracting to Piper. Very distracting.

"Spill, bitch. Who is he?"

"She." Piper corrected. She looked directly into Alex's eyes as she said this. It wasn't until Polly screamed that Piper had a squinted look on her face.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. You like vagina now? Piper when-" Alex grabbed the phone, kissed Piper quickly then put the phone to her ear. She interrupted Polly mid-sentence.

"She here. Holly is it?" Piper just stared. What was going on?"

"Polly, actually. Who are you?"

"Right. Polly Hobby. I am Alex. Pleased to kind of meet you." Polly started to talk but Alex cut her off again. "As much as I would love to chat, Piper is kind of busy. She is okay and in good hands. Tell Larry we said hi!" Then she hung up and turned off the phone. "People are awfully ignorant on Saturdays. Must be because there is no football on. Rude." Piper reached for the phone, but Alex held it up in the air. Piper couldn't reach even if Alex was standing. The older woman pushed her glasses up on her head.

"That was rude! Give me my phone!" Piper jumped but Alex just laughed as she held it up.

"It's cute when you are determined. You would have better luck if you tried to use mind control." Piper kept jumping.

"Give!"

"Are you five now? Say the magic word."

"You have 5 seconds to give me my damn phone."

"Or what?"

"I'll…" Then she stopped jumping. She looked right at Alex and counted the seconds out on her fingers. The older woman looked back and smiled. As soon as Piper held up 5 fingers she pulled Alex's face in her hands and kissed her hard. Within a few seconds, Alex dropped the phone, slid it across the counter, and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. Both woman moaned as Alex opened her mouth and traced Piper's bottom lip with her tongue. Piper opened her mouth and allowed the woman inside her mouth.

Alex hopped off the counter and started pushing Piper backwards, all without breaking the kiss. Piper's back hit the wall and Alex stepped right between her legs. She pressed tight up against her so there was absolutely no space between the two heated women. Alex slipped her hands into Piper's and squeezed. She then took their hands and she pinned them against the wall. Piper couldn't move, and she certainly didn't want to. She was at Alex's full disposal and had no problem with it.

Alex trailed her lips off Piper's and went to her ear. She nipped, tugged, and licked her ear lobe. Piper gasped and pushed her hips out. She wanted to feel as much of Alex as she could. At this moment, if Alex pulled back, Piper probably would have collapsed from the sensations she was feeling. Alex smiled against her ear.

"I think I found somebody's weak spot." Piper just moaned in reply. She tried to get her hands free, but Alex just held them tighter. She wanted to touch Alex so bad, and the lack of release was going to make her explode. She missed the feeling of Alex's skin against her fingers already. Alex nipped at Piper's ear, then lightly laid a soft kiss behind her ear, forehead, cheek, nose, temple, chin, and anywhere else that wasn't her lips. Finally, Alex let go of Piper's hands. The older woman than proceeded to take her hands and lay them ever so lightly on the younger's neck, and kiss Piper lightly. She pulled back and looked into Piper's eyes.

"We don't have to do this." The taller woman stepped back, but still held her hands in their position. Piper looked away and walked towards the couch. Alex followed her and stopped as she was starting to pick up her things. "Wait. What are you doing?" Piper didn't look up at Alex and she grabbed her purse and shoes. She started walking towards Alex's room.

"I'm just going to go." Alex watched Piper walk by her, not registering what happened.

"Why?" The taller woman followed the shorter into her room and watched her pick up her folded clothes on the bed. Alex walked towards her, grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Piper, look at me."

Piper looked up with sadness all over her face. "What?" Alex's heart broke. Why was she upset? She tried to be understanding. Usually the women she slept with were perfectly okay with fucking on the first date. Not Piper. She knew that the first minute she saw her.

"Come here." Alex moved the clothes off to the side, sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to her. Piper sighed and sat next to Alex. She turned her body towards the older woman.

"What did I do?" Alex was in shock. Piper? Do something wrong? The only thing that seemed to be wrong was that Piper was upset.

"What?"

"You were clearly into everything on the couch, but now you say 'we don't have to do this'?" Alex took Piper's hand in her and drew light circles in her palm.

"You didn't do anything. I didn't want to pressure you into anything. Honestly, I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want you here. I wouldn't have approached you if I didn't want to be around you. I certainly wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to. Why would you think you did something wrong?" Piper shrugged.

"I'm not like you."

"How so?"

"I don't live in an extravagant apartment. I don't go all over the world. I didn't even grow up in this area so I know anybody. Last night I was pretty much forced to go out. I'm… boring." Alex sighed. She was scared she wasn't good enough? Shit, Alex didn't even know if she was good enough to even be in the same room as Piper.

"First off, I am glad I met you last night. Second, I don't care where you live or where you have visited. Third, you are most definitely not boring. Conservative? Yes, maybe. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company. I believe that people don't meet from pure luck or coincidence. Everything is laid out by somebody or something. I may not have all the answers, but my answer is that you need to stop over thinking. Believe me what I say I want you here. I actually really want to flip you over and take advantage of you, but I won't. I'm not. I won't ever do that to you." Piper smiled lightly. It wasn't enough for Alex. She needed to see the look in her eyes that makes Alex's soul melt into a puddle of lust.

"What are you doing tonight?" Piper shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just going to go over Polly's as usual."

"Go on a date with me." Piper just stared at Alex.

"What?"

"One date. A real date. I'll show you that 'boring'". Alex held up her fingers to air quote the word. "and conservative are ok with me. Pull me into your bubble and I will pull you into mine. One date. One night. That's all I'm asking. If I find you too boring, and you find me too extravagant then we tell each other. No holds barred. Deal?" Alex held her hand out. Piper took her hand and shook it.

"Deal."

Everything was ok, because her soul melted into lust as she saw Piper smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Another day, another chapter! Thank you my lovelies for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You all are amazing. The cliffhanger was a pain, I know, but all in good fun. This chapter will be more back story with Alex and Piper. The next chapter will have the date. Patience!

As always. Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 7

Alex closed the door with a smile as Piper walked towards the cab. She insisted that she could get to her car by herself. Alex agreed as along as she would text her when she got home. The last 14 or so hours were amazing. Alex couldn't get the blonde out of her head. Everything about her was intoxicating, and she just felt powerless around her. Usually around other people, especially women, she was always in control. Nothing was distracting, and she never lost her focus. Her job demanded that, but with Piper all that was out the window. She only met her last night, but it felt like a lifetime.

Alex never got close to anybody. The only person who really knew her was her own mother. Her mom saw through the bullshit, lies, and even promises. Alex has never told her mom what she did for a living, but she knew. The trips, money, and extravagant house made it pretty obvious. Alex didn't want to upset her mother by telling her the truth. Every day when she drove Alex home from school she would say "don't do it. I know the money might seem nice, but you can do better. I know you can do better." Alex never believed she could do a straight job. She saw her mother work her fingers to the bone with four jobs just to keep glasses on her face. Alex was very grateful for that, and always would be.

When the opportunity arose to get into the business, she did. She was straight out of high school and was working at some run down music store. Her mother saved money for college, but she turned it down. Her mother than said she could do whatever she wanted. The money was for Alex. She put the money under her bed, but didn't know what to do with it. Soon, the money didn't matter. She gave the money, plus more, back to her mother and said she found a fantastic job. Her mother took the money back, but said it was still Alex's if she wanted. Alex had yet to take the money back. She was now two years in and rising up the ranks. She was brilliant at her job. Her job was distributing heroin globally for an international drug cartel.

Telling Piper was going to be tough. Piper most definitely did not seem like the type of person to be into that scene. She was kind, intelligent, witty, and deadly adorable. Alex liked her. A lot. She never felt this way about anybody emotionally. Usually it was sexually, and it lasted a few weeks at most.

The knock at the door earlier almost pushed the conversation sooner rather than later. One of her drug mules came knocking at the door completely high off her ass. Alex usually tested the water with potential mules by giving them a very small amount to sell. It was small enough to have them come back in a few days, or have them come crawling back for more because they personally used it. How the girl found her house was worrying enough, but she was too frustrated at the time to give a damn. She sent her off, told her to never come back, and slammed the door. Alex would put a block on her number later.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. She sighed and went off to her computer to do some work occasionally checking her phone for a certain text.

Piper handed some money to the cab driver as she arrived at the bar. She got into her car and leaned her head back against the seat. Wow. What a night. It felt like her life went from 0 to 60 in a blink of an eye. This woman came out of nowhere, and she was happy for that. Last night was the most fun she had had in a long time. She was never a person to just throw logic and reason out the window, but apparently it paid off. What else had she missed out on in life? She was sure none of it was close to Alex, and that was ok. Something about this woman was mysterious, but familiar at the same time. She felt anxious yet comfortable. They were two polar opposites, but Piper didn't care. As long as she was near Alex and felt her touch, it would be ok. Oh god, her touch. Piper never thought of herself as a sexual person, but Alex changed that. Alex changed a lot.

Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was only 1:30. Fuck. She had a while to wait until tonight.

She was honestly excited. Nervous. Anxious. Scared. Terrified. What was she going to wear? How would she act? What would she do? What was Alex going to do? Piper wasn't worried about where Alex was going to take her, but what would happen after. Would anything happen after? Piper knew she was over reacting, but Alex. Oh god. Alex was amazing. Everything about her was amazing. Her touch, smell, body, hair, hands… it was all amazing. Especially her hands. When Alex ran her fingers along her tattoo it made her shiver. Her fingers were slow, soft, and determined all at the same time. As soon as their skin made contact it sent shock electricity throughout every nerve in Piper's body. It made her feel alive. Alex made her feel alive.

She put the car in gear and drove towards her apartment. She needed to change. Piper drove home with a smile as she realized she was still in Alex's clothes.

Piper walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She went to the fridge to grab a pitcher of iced tea when her phone chirped. The blonde walked towards her phone with the pitcher in hand. Alex. A smile broke out across her face.

From Alex:

**I noticed you left with my clothes on. You can keep them. It's kind of hot thinking you are wearing them ;)**

Piper giggled. Too bad she didn't have them on anymore.

To Alex:

**I did have them on. Now I am safe and sound in my own.**

Piper continued with the iced tea. She grabbed a clean glass from the sink and poured the drink. Another chirp from her phone.

From Alex:

**You are ruining all my fun.**

She rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink. Chirp.

From Alex:

**You know. It's only 2:30. **

To Alex:

**I do. Clocks and watches are amazing inventions.**

From Alex:

**You know what else is an amazing invention? Showers. I saw you used mine, and my towels. **

Piper stood still. She forgot about that. She was going to tell Alex, but she got distracted… by her lips.

To Alex:

**Yeah. There were no other towels.**

From Alex:

**It's quite okay. You can use them any time you want.**

To Alex:

**Are you implying that there will be another time?**

From Alex:

**I sure as hell hope so.**

Piper smiled. She hoped so too. Piper walked lazily into her room to try and find what to wear tonight. It was now 3. God. Could time move any slower?

From Alex:

**Where and what time should I pick you up?**

To Alex:

**454 64****th**** Street Apt 4A. You tell me on the time?**

From Alex:

**Be ready to be picked up at 5. Wear something nice.**

Piper felt that shock through her body that only Alex could cause. 2 hours.


	8. Chapter 8: Optimism

Woot! Date night! A special shout out to Jax, PhantomJazz, 8IsGreat08, and the other reviewers. You keep me invested.

I decided to start naming my chapters. Puts a little bit of fun into it ;)

Also, thank you to PhantomFrame for PMing me some suggestions on editing and grammar. Looked over my past chapters and did a little editing. Appreciate it girl! *thumbs up*

As always: read, review, enjoy!

Chapter 8: Optimism

Piper was sitting on her couch clicking through channels constantly darting her eyes to peak at the clock. It was now 5:15pm and time was moving slower than a hung-over sloth. The blonde changed three times, re-did and touched up her make up 2 times, and looked through the peephole more times than she could count. She finally mentally slapped herself and told her mind to slow down and relax. It didn't help.

Finally there was a knock at her door and Piper nearly hit the ceiling from jumping with excitement. Piper walked to the door, stopped short, smoothed out her shirt, and opened the door. She nearly fell over at the sight of Alex. The raven haired woman stood before her in slightly ripped blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red stripped button down hanging loosely off her shoulders. Casual, but elegant all in one outfit. Piper was speechless.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Piper managed to squeak out. The blonde could barely grab her jacket and keys before being dragged out of the apartment hand-in-hand by the older woman. Alex stopped right at the stairs and turned around.

"Actually. I want to try something. Do you trust me?" Piper arched her brow in question.

"Yes. Why? Where are you kidnapping me to? My parents might have questions." Alex flashed the younger woman that deadly sexy smile of hers and twirled her finger.

"Shut up and turn around. I'm only kidnapping you for the night." Piper stood still for a couple seconds then hesitantly turned around. Alex wrapped something around head so that she couldn't see. It felt like a headband. Everything was dark and she immediately felt handicapped. Without Alex's lead Piper would surely bump into a few walls.

"Alex, I can't see." The blonde held her arms out in front of her trying to get somewhat of an idea where the walls were. Alex walked around to Piper, took both of her hands, and started guiding her to the elevator.

"Shush idiot. That was the idea. College really helped you out, huh?" Piper went to kick Alex playfully but totally missed and knocked a trash can over. The older woman let out a husky laugh that immediately made Piper flash a grin as well. "Good going their genius. Didn't know that trash can was such an asshole. Do I need to kick it as well?"

"Shut up!" Piper whined. She dragged out the phrase that imitated a 5-year-old girl. "Where are we going?" Alex pulled Piper into the elevator and pressed a button. The now blinded blonde felt the elevator start to move.

"That's no fun. By the way you look beautiful." Piper felt her face heat up and lightly bit her bottom lip. Piper donned light blue jeans and a pink blouse. It was usually what she wore to parties because of how low the neck line plunged, but it felt appropriate. Right now, the wedges didn't seem like a good idea. Hopefully she wouldn't break her ankle.

"You too, from the quick look I got of you."

Soon the elevator let out of 'ding' and let the occupants know they arrived at the desired floor. Alex walked in front of Piper, took both of her hands, and lightly dragged her along. Alex stopped suddenly and Piper ran into her chest. Both woman let out an 'oomph'. Alex smiled.

"Hey, at least buy me dinner first!" Piper scrunched up her face and was about to pull her blindfold off when Alex lightly slapped her hand away. "Nope. No peaking." The blonde sighed.

Piper was trying to use her other senses and heard an unlocking door and soon felt Alex's hands back in hers. As soon as their hands touched Piper immediately felt safe.

"Steps. About 5 of them. I'll guide you. Don't worry." Alex spoke. Piper cautiously walked up the stairs and could hear the city around them. The air was warmer than last night, but a light breeze was blowing. Alex pulled her for about 10 more feet before letting go of the blonde's hands. A couple seconds after Piper felt Alex's hands mess with the blindfold. "Okay. Here!"

Piper opened her eyes and looked wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. They were on top of a building and there was a blanket laid out with candles all around. A picnic basket sat on top of a pile of thin blankets. Bottles of champagne could be seen along with 2 flutes.

"Oh my God. Alex. You didn't have to go through all this." Piper spun around to see the raven haired woman with her hands in her pockets rocking on her back heels.

"No, I didn't, but I did. You know my home is extravagant, but I don't need to go to extravagant places to enjoy your company. You also said you are 'boring', so I did this on top of your apartment building. I combined extravagant with boring." Piper felt her chest fill with emotion. Nobody has ever done anything this nice or thought out for her. Truthfully, they could have went to a diner and she would have been happy. Piper walked towards Alex and slipped her arms around her neck. Alex responded by wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Thank you." Alex's face had no emotion except seriousness. Alex leaned forward and kissed Piper's nose. It was quick and sweet, but Piper wanted more. More kisses, more contact, more Alex.

"I told you I wanted to get to know you. It's quiet up here so we can talk in private. I have a friend who works in this building so it worked out perfectly. Come." The older woman spun around Piper, kept her arms around her waist, and walked them towards the blanket.

"I didn't know what you ate so I just picked up some ham and cheese sandwiches at the local deli, grapes, and champagne. Are you hungry?" Alex pointed to the contents of the basket as she opened the lid. Piper sat with her legs stretched out as the dark haired beauty described it all.

"Yes. It all sounds delicious." Alex handed over a sandwich over to Piper and started pouring the clear golden liquid into the flutes. They toasted and took a sip out of the glasses. They ate over light chit-chat about the city and where they used to grow up. After they were done eating Alex tossed the sandwich wrapper into the basket. She clapped her hands together and got up. The taller woman offered her hand to a sitting Piper.

"Dance with me." The blonde looked around then looked curiously at the brunette.

"There is no music." Alex grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her up. Piper stumbled into the taller woman's arms.

"The city always gives off music. Stop overthinking. That is going to be your motto." The shorter woman sighed, put her arms on the taller woman's shoulders, and started her feet with her partner's. Alex rested her hands on the other woman's hips and stepped closer. Piper felt Alex dip her head into her hair. She wrapped her arms around the back of Alex's neck in response. This felt right. It felt good.

Alex moved her hips slowly and took a deep breath. She whispered into Piper's ear.

"How am I doing so far?" The blonde turned her head and rested it in the crook of the dark-haired woman's neck.

"Wonderful. This is amazing. Thank you."

"Stop saying thank you." Alex pulled her face back as Piper looked into her emerald eyes.

"No. Thank you for coming into my life." Silence filled the rooftop, but words were being exchanged through the women's eyes. They stopped moving and just stood there in each other's embrace. Alex held onto Piper's hip with one hand, and the other slipping around her neck. Piper closed her eyes as their lips lightly met. It was a soft kiss, but it soon escalated. The taller woman pushed the shorter back against the stone wall and pressed into her. Alex licked the bottom of Piper's lip asking for permission and she was rewarded with access. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Alex quickly won. Piper trailed her fingers down the brunette's back and rested on her waist. The dark haired woman pulled back breathing heavy and rested her forehead on the blonde's.

"There is something about you, Piper. I don't know what it is exactly, but you do something to me. It scares me on how natural this feels." The shorter woman raised her lips up and kissed her forehead. Alex sighed.

"I know. Me too."

They stayed like that for a while until Alex spoke.

"Want to play a game?" Piper nodded.

"As long as it doesn't require me leaving your arms then yes." Alex smirked then spun the blonde around in her arms. Piper's ass was now pressing against the taller woman's center and her stomach was now occupied by Alex's hands.

"That works out perfectly. Okay." Piper slightly parted her lips as Alex was lightly kissing behind her ear. "So, every time a car passes by with a broken tail light you have to answer a question. They person who claims the car gets to ask the question." The blonde only replied with a light moan.

"Uh huh." Alex chuckled, laid one more kiss, and then rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. A few seconds passed as they looked down and Piper pointed. "Oh! There's one." Piper felt the woman behind her nod.

"Ask away." The younger woman entwined her fingers with Alex's.

"What's your last name?" Piper felt a soft kiss on her neck.

"Vause."

"Chapman." Piper said in response.

"Piper Chapman. Unusual first name, but usual last name." The blonde chuckled.

"Opposite for you. How fitting." Alex pointed with Piper's hand still wrapped up in hers.

"Found one. What did you study in college?" The shorter woman rubbed her thumb around Alex's knuckles.

"English major. I want to be an editor for a publishing company. That's why I am in New York."

"Good thing I ran into you then." Both woman pointed at a car.

"There!" They said simultaneously. Alex laughed in response.

"Ok, you first."

"Have you ever been in love?" Piper asked. Alex shook her head.

"No. Have you?"

"I had a boyfriend in high school, but no. I wasn't in love with him." The brunette nodded then laid a kiss on the blonde's exposed shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Piper turned around and laid her hands on Alex's cheeks.

"No, but you make me nervous." The beautiful woman in front of her raised her brow.

"Why?" Alex said in a whisper. Piper looked down, embarrassed. Piper felt a finger under her chin trying to make her look at the emerald eyes. "Piper? What's wrong?" The blonde swallowed and spoke low enough that she didn't even know Alex heard her.

"I've never…" Piper didn't finish her sentence and just let it hang in the air.

"With a woman?" The younger woman nodded. Alex chuckled in response then Piper darted her eyes at her. "Piper, you think I didn't already know that? It was pretty obvious last night and even now." The now embarrassed blonde tried to pull away but Alex pulled her back.

"Hey. Just because you haven't slept with a woman isn't something to be embarrassed about. I was there once." Piper stayed silent. "I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do or felt uncomfortable with. We could stay like this and never pass second base and I would be happy. I am happy." The blonde looked up and saw that the brunette was serious.

"I don't want to seem like the stupid girl who has no experience." Alex stepped back, took Piper's hands in hers, and looked into the baby blues that were Piper's.

"You being inexperienced isn't stupid or unattractive. It's actually quite adorable. It's really hot that everything you learn will be from me. You said you trusted me. So trust me when I say that isn't what would scare me off. Promise." Piper smiled. Alex teaching her?

"I was a good student." The dark haired woman held their hands up and entwined their fingers.

"Optimistic. I like it. Come here." Piper followed Alex over to the blanket and watched as the brunette sat down. Alex patted the spot in front of her. Piper obliged and leaned her back against Alex's front. "See. This is perfect for me."

The blonde sighed as they both looked off into the city lights.


	9. Chapter 9: Batter Up!

**Woot! Doing author notes in bold because it is easier. Such lovely reviews. You all are amazing. Some of your comments make me chuckle. Love you all! I sat down and FINALLY set out somewhat of a plan for this story of mine. It's going to be a ride, that's for sure! You ready? You sure? Alright! **

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Batter Up!**

Piper woke up to a stream of sunlight cascading through her window. Usually she was a morning person, but for some reason today was not going to be easy. She rolled over while rubbing her eyes when her elbow tapped something firm. What the hell? Piper kept trying to get the sleep out of her eye with her right hand, while her left hand felt around what was occupying her bed. Her fingers felt flesh and she looked over. Piper's heart skipped a beat at the lovely sight before her. Alex.

Piper flipped over to face Alex and smiled. She didn't think it was possible, but the dark haired woman was even more beautiful when she was sleeping. Piper went to reach out to touch her when realization hit her. Alex. Alex was in her bed. Shit. She slowly looked under the covers and sighed of relief when she was clothed. It was too early in the morning to deal with this anxiety. Piper squinted her eyes and looked at the clock. 6:45am.

The blonde rolled back over on her back and leaned into the pillow. It was late enough to get up and go for her morning run, but it was also early enough to go back to sleep. Decisions. She was weighing the pros and cons of both when she heard Alex sleepily moan and toss her arm over Piper's stomach. Piper didn't dare move an inch. She held her breath trying not to disturb the amazing sight before her.

"I felt you feel me up. You could have at least woken me up first." Alex said with closed eyes. Piper exhaled.

"Sorry. I'm not used to sharing a bed. Having another person next to me kind of freaked me out." The blonde said quietly. Alex yawned then peaked open an eye.

"That wasn't the worst thing I have heard in the morning, but it's up there."

"No! Not what I meant. I forgot you were here." Alex chuckled at her response.

"Get a ladder, kid. That hole you are digging is deep." The blonde moaned. This wasn't working out so well. Mornings were usually easy to deal with. She popped out of bed with excitement in her step ready to tackle on the day. Today was clearly not that day.

"I didn't- I mean- Just I'm…" Alex cut her off by patting her hip.

"It's adorable when you stumble over your words. Good morning, by the way." Alex was now turned over looking at Piper. Her glasses were off and her hair was a sleepy mess. Piper was sure her appearance couldn't have looked that good in the morning. She rolled over to look at the dark haired beauty that accompanied her bed.

"Hi." Alex smiled.

"Hey." Piper's bed companion scooted closer while pulling Piper towards her. Alex leaned in for a kiss.

"No! Morning breath. Let me go brush my teeth." Piper protested. She wanted to look the best she could in the morning for Alex. It was the least she could do for last night.

"Really? Morning breath? Shut the fuck up and kiss me." The dark haired woman pulled Piper to her face but stopped mere inches from her lips. Piper smiled at the request. Who was she to say no? She closed the gap and pressed her lips to Alex's. It was soft, sweet, and definitely too short. Alex moaned against her lips and smiled when she pulled back. "So much better than coffee." Piper giggled. She wasn't a morning coffee person, but this definitely got her going more than a morning run.

"I'm not sure if that was meant to be rude or cute, but I will take it." Alex smiled in return. She rolled over to her back and stretched with a groan. Piper put her arm underneath her head and observed Alex. As the brunette stretched a sliver of skin exposed around her stomach. Piper thought she was going to drool at the sight. Her stomach was flat and her hip bones were prominent.

"I am not cute. I am deadly sexy with an overwhelming amount of charm and wit." Piper nodded.

"That too."

Alex looked over at Piper after stretching and raised an eyebrow.

"I am also not a piece of meat. Stop looking at me like that." The blonde laughed at the comment and climbed on top of the older woman. Piper put all of her weight on her arms, tucked her legs along Alex's thighs, and hovered above her.

"No, you aren't a piece of meat. You are just irresistible." Alex trailed her hands slowly along Piper's ankles heading north. She skimmed her fingers along exposed skin, and settled right on the blonde's hips.

"Irresistible, huh? So that means I did good last night." Piper smiled and nodded. "What was your favorite part? I need a review on my date organization."

"_So Miss Chapman. Tell me something about yourself that nobody knows about you." Alex held Piper in her arms and drew lazy circles on her arm. They were laying down on the blanket and had another draped over them. Piper laid her head on Alex's stomach while her hand was entwined with the other woman's. She didn't want to go anywhere. Piper was completely content with lying next to her date and talking about nothing in particular. They talked about politics, books, movies, current events, and even laughing about each other's first kiss. Everything was easy with Alex. Nothing seemed forced, but everything was confusing. Piper didn't know why it was so natural with Alex. Sure she had been with other people, but it seemed to take effort. Planning time together, talking about feelings, discussing future plans, and even just being together seemed to overwhelm Piper before. Her last boyfriend, Jason, who she met at a college party was a nice enough guy. She focused solely on school and tried to make time for him. Piper was always up to her neck in essays, papers, homework, or studying for an exam. She wasn't surprised when she caught Jason with another girl, but she wasn't hurt either. It allowed for more time alone to work on her classes. Her parents were paying for her college, and she didn't want to upset them. _

_Piper thought about Alex's question before landing on an answer. "Well. I kind of fibbed when I told you I haven't been with another woman." _

_The older woman picked her head up and looked at Piper with an arched eyebrow. "Oh?" Piper looked down at their hands and nodded._

"_Mhm. It was the first time I ever got drunk. I was 19 and just started summer break. My roommate, Polly, had a few friends over before we headed back home. One girl, Sarah, was drunk too and we were all having a fun time. Polly and two other girls went outside to smoke, so I stayed inside with Sarah. One thing lead to another and she kissed me. I never told anybody because I later found out she was Polly's boyfriend's sister. Figured it would get awkward." _

_Alex chuckled in response. "So wait, you are telling me you kissed a girl?" Piper nodded._

"_Yep."_

"_No fooling around?"_

"_Nope."_

"_No touching?"_

"_Mmm… nope."_

"_You just kissed once?"_

"_Yes." _

"_So I am technically your second lesbian kiss?" Piper looked up at Alex and pointed at her._

"_Hey! I am not a lesbian. I do not accept labels." _

_The older woman looked down at the finger in her face and chuckled in response. "I'm not judging. It's kind of adorable actually. Say what you want, but you totally like pussy." _

"_Only you Vause." Piper couldn't finish her sentence before yawning._

"_Aww, poor lesbian Piper is tired. Can't hang with the cool kids?" The blonde reached over, grabbed Alex's hand, and looked at her watch. _

"_Shut up. It's 3am. Plus I'm sure I couldn't hang out with the cool kids anyway. You were probably the cool kid sitting in the corner of class shooting spitballs at nerdy kids." Alex rubbed Piper's arm then began to sit up._

"_Not in the slightest bit. Let's get you to bed. I do need to get home so I can feed my fish." Piper got off of Alex's stomach and stood._

"_You don't need excuses to leave. Plus, you don't have fish." _

"_Busted." _

_The taller woman grabbed the blankets and basket then held her hand out to Piper. The shorter woman complied and took her hand. They walked to the elevator together. As Piper was waiting for their ride, Alex dropped the basket and blankets off at a maintenance closet and explained that her friend would pick them up during his early morning shift. As the elevator arrived Piper wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and leaned against her sleepily. They walked in and the older woman pressed the button for Piper's floor. Alex was pretty sure during the 20 second decent down that Piper dosed off. As the elevator let out a 'ding', the brunette pretty much held Piper to her door. The blonde sleepily unlocked her door and slowly walked into her room. Alex closed the door and locked it behind her. She had to speed walk towards Piper's room in order to turn the light on for her sleepy date. Alex went over to Piper's drawers and pulled out sleep pants and a baggy t-shirt for her. _

"_Wh- What are you doing?" Piper asked while rubbing her eyes. Alex walked towards her and starting pulling off her shirt._

"_Being nice. If you tried to change right now you would probably smack yourself in the face or fall over. Arms up." Piper complied but looked Alex right into her eyes. She was sleepy, but also very aware of what was happening. Alex was undressing her. Her hand's all over Piper's body was very sobering. All she wanted was for Alex to not stop and keep going. Alex's hand hovered over her exposed waist. She tried to be polite and not take advantage, but her hand's felt like magnets on her skin. No matter what she was doing, they just tended to find their way to her. It was an odd, but nice feeling. Alex draped the shirt over Piper's body, then kneeled down to take off her shoes. She then turned around to drape her blouse on a chair, but Piper already laid back in bed. _

"_Hey sleepy, I need to change you out of your jeans. That can't be comfortable." A few seconds later she felt a pair of jeans hit her in the chest._

"_Done." Alex chuckled in response and sat down on the edge of the bed._

"_Well thank you for the wonderful time tonight. I have done my job by putting you to bed. Sleep tight." Alex kissed Piper on the forehead and turned the lamp on the side of her bed off. She got off the bed and went to switch the light before being interrupted by a very tired Piper._

"_Alex?" _

"_Yeah?" Piper raised one hand out towards her._

"_Stay." _

_Alex didn't need to hear anything else before walking back towards the bed._

"You don't need reviewing. Everything was amazing. Thank you." Piper leaned down to Alex and kissed her lightly. The older woman tightened her grip on Piper's waist and pulled her down on top of her completely. Piper did this with a smile and started to deepen the kiss. She could tell Alex was surprised at first, but she responded by gliding her tongue along Piper's lips. The blonde opened her mouth and moaned when Alex's tongue touched hers. Piper smiled against Alex's mouth when she felt finger's sliding in to her top tickling her back. Piper pulled back and looked at Alex.

"Remember what you said last night about boundaries and bases?" The darker haired woman ran her fingers up and down Piper's spine lightly making her quiver at the touch.

Huskily, Alex answered. "Yes. Why?"

Piper dropped her head down and kissed Alex at her pulse point. "Batter Up."


	10. Chapter 10

**First off. I am sooooo sorry for taking so long with this. Life has been insane. I sowwy :( **

**Next, if any of you would like to talk about OITNB being robbed last night (boo) then you can follow me on twitter pandaax92 . Of course, if you want to chat and cause some shenanigans… that's awesome too!**

**Serious note: I have never written smut, or lesbian smut for this matter. Would you all want smut, romantic fluff, or a mixture of both?**

**Warning: NSFW for language and sexual content.**

**All you are awesome for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Amazing people you are.**

**As always; read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 10: High School Swimming

"Batter up."

Alex turned her head to look at the woman on top of her. The 'first base, second base, third base, home run' analogy was familiar with high schoolers, but both of them were several years out of high school. Alex loved sex, there was no question about it, but she never was somebody to take advantage of another. She liked Piper, she really did, and wanted to do questionable things to her. Ever since she laid eyes on the blonde Alex knew what she wanted to happen. She wanted to kiss her, push her up against a wall, have her way with her, and make Piper beg for more. This was before she knew the blonde, and now things have changed.

"I hope you realize I don't have a bat right? Maybe we should pick another sport. Swimming perhaps?" Piper picked her head up and wrinkled her nose.

"This is a horrible time to talk about sports. Do you want me to be blunt, because I can be?" Alex took her hands off of Piper, placed her hands behind her head, and tossed her signature eyebrow raise to the younger woman.

"Try me. Last night you were all nervous about… whatever this is. Now you want me to 'run the bases'." Piper sat up so she straddled Alex's hips.

"I thought you said no sports?"

"Pipes, I am being serious. Are you sure?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"So am I. I know what I said last night, and I know what you did too. I like you. I like how you make me feel. I feel like my feet are never planted on the ground when I am with you. Nothing is predictable. I am tired of being predictable. I'm not asking you to be exclusive or even date me." Piper leaned over so her ear was right next to Alex's. "I want you to fuck me."

It took Alex all of 5 seconds to flip Piper over and smash her lips on hers. Piper squealed as her position was reversed to being underneath the older woman. Alex kissed Piper with aggression as she darted her tongue into Piper's mouth. The older woman slipped her hand under the blonde's shirt and touched her breast. Alex started kneading Piper's breast as she trailed her lips to her neck. Kissing, lightly biting, and sucking on the skin trying to leave her mark. If Piper wanted Alex to fuck her, then she was going to do it properly.

Alex slipped her arm underneath Piper's back and lifted her up so that she was sitting on her lap.

"Lift your arms up." Alex growled into Piper's neck. Piper wasn't one to protest so she lifted her arms. Alex pulled her shirt off, tossed it on the floor, and kissed Piper on her collarbone sweetly. She leaned back looking at the woman on top of her. Alex didn't realize how in shape Piper was. Her stomach was flat and toned, her collarbone prominent, and arms thin but strong. Piper was not cute, adorable, or even beautiful- She was gorgeous.

Piper saw Alex's eyes change over from lust to admiration. She reached her arms up and took her glasses off. Alex smiled at the action. It was almost as if she was dropping her walls and being 100% vulnerable. After setting the older woman's glasses on the side table, she softly kissed Alex, then moved her hands to her bra clasp. Alex watched with somber eyes as Piper unclipped her bra and let the straps hang off her shoulders. Piper went to move them off her shoulders, but Alex put her hands on top of Piper's and moved them off herself. She watched the fabric drop off Piper's body and smiled. Piper looked away shyly, but the older woman wouldn't have it. Alex took her fingers underneath the blonde's chin and moved her face to look at her. Piper had pure lust in her eyes. In that moment Alex knew Piper wanted this as much as her.

Their lips met again as Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's back as she laid her back down. Piper moaned into the kiss as Alex rested her entire body weight onto the blonde. The younger woman wanted more as she slipped her hands underneath Alex's shirt and started tugging at it. Alex dipped her head as Piper ripped her shirt off and tossed it. Both woman groaned as they both felt the skin on skin contact. It caused electricity between the two, but it was warm and right. There was no slowing down as Alex dropped from Piper's lips and started kissing her chest. Hungrily, the brunette kissed lower to the valley of Piper's breasts and moved over to her erect nipple. Piper wrapped her hands in the dark locks that were Alex's and arched her back wanting more contact. The moan that came out of Piper's mouth as Alex flicked her tongue would have made any woman instantly come. She rolled the erect nub between her teeth, sucking at the skin, and kissing every moment she could. Alex diverted her hand from Piper's other breast and snaked her hand lower to the hem of Piper's underwear.

"Al- Please. Don't stop." Piper moaned. Alex smiled against Piper's breast as she gave it one last peck before moving back up to her lips. She immediately started kissing Piper deeply as she ran her fingers along the blonde's lower quadrant.

Between oxygen deprived kissed, Alex groaned, "Tell me what you want." Piper moaned in frustration.

"You." Alex kissed Piper's throat and could feel the vibrations of the younger woman's moans along her lips.

"Tell me." Piper rocked her hips trying to get Alex to go lower, but the older woman kept her hand still. "Say it."

"Jesus. I want to feel you in me. I want you to make me come. Fuck me."

Alex lifted her head up to look directly into Piper's eyes as she slipped her hands into the blonde's waistband and started pulling them off. Piper moaned at the feeling of air hitting her newly exposed skin. Piper flipped her legs to kick her panties off. Alex started rubbing Piper's inner thighs as the doorbell rang.

"Leave it." Alex moaned against Piper's skin. The doorbell kept ringing in succession along with sounds of the door being banged on.

"Don't stop then." The blonde closed her eyes trying to ignore the banging on her door, but she was failing.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I know you are home!" Alex shot her head up and looked towards the bedroom door.

"Expecting somebody?" Piper rolled her head over and looked at the clock. 11:35am.

"Fuck! Polly!" Piper shot up out of bed and went to grab her robe.

Alex glared at Piper as she was wrapping the robe around her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Piper frowned.

"We usually go out to lunch on Sundays. I will get rid of her."

Alex rolled onto her back and moaned. The amount of pussy blocking that she was going through the past 3 days were enough to last her a lifetime.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short. Need your feedback on where I am going with this!**


	11. Authors Note

Author's Notes:

I am SO sorry. I haven't updated in forever. I moved out of my parents, moved into my own place, and got a new job. Life has been insane. I have NOT forgot about this story. I did post up a one shot called "In Loving Memory". If you have any suggestions, comments, or feedback PLEASE do not hesitate. You can even call me names for slacking off.

Love you all!


	12. Chapter 11: Dead bolt phobia

**Hello you lovely people! Yes… I am back. Yay! Life is still a bit hectic but it's time to stop being lazy. I am honestly nervous writing this because I don't want to disappoint you all. Thank you so much for hanging in there with me. Thank you also to everybody who post/posted reviews. Not going to lie, I smiled at a bunch of them. **

**Shout out to the guest who recommended I give Polly ebola. I cracked up at the comment.**

**As always: Read, review and dammit… ENJOY!**

**Xoxo Amanda**

**Chapter 10: Dead bolt phobia**

Piper got up out of bed and grabbed her robe. She wasn't dressed, and definitely not dressed enough for Polly to even think she was just running late for their 'Sunday brunch' ritual. Piper wrapped the robe around herself, tied it closed, and padded over to the door. Polly was still knocking as the blonde made her way to the door. When she opened it, her best friend had her hands on her hips and a look of 'what the fuck' plastered on her face. If looks could kill… Piper would be flat on her back.

"Hi. Look Pol I am so-"

"What the actual fuck. You tried to leave me hanging and you aren't even dressed. Are you sick? Do you have ebola?" Piper rolled her eyes and sighed. The short brunette was known for her lack of filter, and right now was no an exception to that.

"Really? Ebola? Who even asks something like that? Look, I can't do brunch today. I have to do something I forgot about. Waited until last minute like an idiot. Next week okay?" Right as Polly was about to fire back, with something sarcastic no doubt, the sink started running. Piper sunk her shoulders down and moaned.

"You are ditching me for a piece of ass? Who is it? Is it that bitch on the phone before?" The blonde's eyes shot wide open and went to shut the door behind her so she could talk in privacy with her best friend before Alex appeared behind her. Polly was silent and just stared with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist.

"Oh look. The constant interruption has decided to show face."

"Excuse me? I'm-"

"Yeah. I know who you are. Molly wasn't it? I'm Alex. I didn't know Piper had plans or else I wouldn't have kept her up so late. Actually, that's a lie. I would have." Piper looked behind her to see Alex standing in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. It was one of Piper's big t-shirt she wore to bed, but it looked like a perfect fit for Alex.

"Polly actually. Believe me. I wouldn't want to ruin PIPER'S plans. I would just appreciate a phone call before-hand so I wouldn't have to worry." Alex scoffed and tightened her hold on Piper's waist.

"She is a big girl, she doesn't need to check in with mommy. Piper is just fine."

"You don't know anything about her! You just met her! I don't know who you think you are but-". Piper released herself from Alex's hold and stood between the two women.

"Enough! Jeez. How old are you both? 9? I am right here." The two bickering woman released their tensed postures, but still glared at each other. "Polly. I am sorry I didn't call you. I woke up not too long ago. I will call you later today, alright? Until then can you just give me some room to breathe? I will explain everything later. Promise." Polly sighed.

"Okay. Bye Pipes." She turned on her heels and walked towards the stairs. Piper waved to her best friend and closed the door before Alex poked her head out and called to the short brunette.

"Bye Dolly!"

Piper put the deadbolt on the door and spun around to Alex who wore a shit eating grin.

"Are you kidding me? Could you be any ruder?"

"I think the dead bolt is a little excessive. I know the guy who owns the building. His security system is pretty top notch. Actually, he told-" Piper raised her hands above her head.

"What are you-? Never mind. Are you always this lackadaisical in your social skills?" Alex rubbed her stomach under her shirt, and it allowed a sliver of skin to peak out. Piper stared.

"Look at college using big words. I'm proud. Seriously, that dead bolt is not needed." The taller woman walked over towards the door and unlatched the dead bolt. "So much better. Dead bolts are so useless. Somebody can easily just break the chain." Piper reached over and put the dead bolt back in place.

"Yeah well I like it. I live here and I say it stays." Alex unlatched it.

"I am the guest and I say no. It's rude to not accommodate your guests." Piper latched it back with force and stood in front of the device.

"You disrespected my best friend, and you won't leave my damn dead bolt alone. Don't talk to me about rude." Alex shook her head and reached out to unlatch the chain again. "Alex, I swear to God if you touch that chain." The older woman raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What? Are you going to flick me?" The blonde closed her eyes then slowly opened them.

"If you do I am going to scream."

"My name?"

"Huh? What?"

What happened next stunned the blonde. Alex walked towards Piper and backed her up against the door. The taller woman put her hands next to the shorter's head for support and leaned inches close from her face. Piper could feel Alex's breath on her skin, and it immediately made goose bumps rise. She stared at Alex's lips and her heartbeat picked up. Alex noticed Piper's line of sight was set right on her, and she knew what she wanted. Alex moved her head and put her lips right up to Piper's ear.

"My name. You are going to be screaming my name. Piper, I am going to do things to you that will make you scream out my name. Do you want that? Do you want those things?" Alex's breath tickled Piper's ear as each word rolled off the taller woman's lips. Piper was speechless. Of course she wanted those things. She could only imagine the things Alex would do to her, and it was enough to cause heat to shoot through her body and set right at her core. Alex could do something as simple as touch her hand and it made Piper feel things that were indescribable.

The blonde was about to speak before Alex placed a feather light kiss on her neck. Piper's breath hitched. The taller woman slid her hands down from the door and placed them on Piper's hips. She placed a trail of kisses from the blonde's ear lobe, along her jaw line, and stopped at the corner of her lips.

"Hmm? What was that?" Alex placed herself between the blonde's legs and pressed her body against hers so there was no space left. She took her hands and started untying the robe slowly. As it opened Alex slid her hands under Piper's shirt and started rubbing small, circles on her stomach with the pads of her thumb. The older woman felt the blonde's muscles clench and she knew she had Piper right in her hands. Literally.

Piper stared right into Alex's emerald eyes with each movement, and not daring to break the trance they were both in. Her lips were parted slightly, and every inch of her skin was on fire. She wanted this. So bad. She wanted the contact. She wanted the connection. She wanted everything. She wanted Alex. No. She needed her. If something didn't happen soon then Piper was pretty sure she was going to combust.

"Piper?" Alex smirked as she lightly ran her nails up the blonde's rib cage.

"Hmm." Piper could barely focus on if it was day or night, never mind the task of forming words.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me."

"Y- You." Piper rested her hands on Alex's hips and did her best to not to grip too tightly. She didn't want to hurt Alex, or worse, make her stop.

"What about me? You want me?" Piper gulped down her insecurities, doubts, worries, and finally gave Alex what she wanted.

"I want you. Alex. I want you so bad. I want you to touch me, kiss me, feel me." That was all Alex wanted to hear before crashing her lips to the blonde's.

**A/N: I know it is short. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the ball rolling. I'm rusty!**


End file.
